The First Of Many
by Meghan Murphy
Summary: Booth and Brennan wake up drunk but cant remember what happened. What will they do? Why cant they remember? How will they solve their new case? A still drunken Angela maybe some help, but untill then Brenna feels... AWKWARD. Review!
1. A Confused Bones

**This is my first fan fiction published, i'm working on a few more but im going to publish them complete and not write, publish, write more, publish. If you understand what i mean, Review! If not, Review! =D I have no shame xD **

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Bones. Wish i did, but i don't. Do i wish i owned David? Yes, who doesn't?**

** Please..just read and review? =D**

* * *

Silence...she squinted one eye open and was greeted by a much to bright, yellow, orange sunlight streaming in, through a unrecognizable window. She had just woken up and keeping her eyes closed she ran through the facts, She did not know where she was, Last night she was with familiar people Angela and Booth at an unknown place, She was in a bed not the floor or couch, she had a **very** soft pillow but not hers, and she was clad in an oversized t-shirt. _The T-Shirt smelled good..ahhh. No! Focus Brennan, where am I?_ She was slightly disoriented and hung over. She didn't understand where she was or what she had been doing since yesterday. Her mind flashed back.

_Angela sauntered into the office carrying a plastic covered..something and put one hand on her hip one on Brennan's desk. Obviously, even to the oblivious scientist, demanding attention. Brennan look up from her microscope, sighed, pushed back her chair and slightly nodded "Yes Angela?" _

"_Now that I have your attention." she over emphasized "Me, You and the gang are going to Club Blaze tonight!"_

"_What gang? You have a gang?" questioned Brennan_

"_I meant the people we, love, work with,...you know our lab buddies...Me, you Hodgins, Boooth, and Sweets." she drawled on the Booth._

"_No thanks, I have an extreme amount of paperwork." Lie. She felt bad lying but anywhere with Angela alcohol and booth didn't seem to good with her lack of self control already, why chance it._

_Angela smiled "Liar. Sweetie, I've known you too long don't try to lie to me. So your going clubbing with me and your wearing this." She unzipped the bag and took out its contents. _

_Brennan sighed, "Not much clothing actually there Ms. Montenegro." _

"_Okay, Sweetie, I AM dragging you to this club, and you WILL have fun."_

_Brennan faced it, she couldn't get out of this. "Fine Ange, but I'm NOT wearing..that thing." she gestured at the skimpy outfit Angela held. "But..sweetie!" she whined, "No buts Angela!" and now Angela did the same, she faced it. Brennan would not wear the red tank top and Black skirt which brought out her eyes to impress Booth. _

"_Okay but Sweetie, you would've looked fine and foxy getting' Booth all-" _

"_ANGELA!" Brennan jumped out of her chair just as booth walked in, his red 'Cocky' belt matching the red embarrassed blush on his face. "You ladies talking 'bout me?" he questioned with a knowing smirk._

"_Oh, Yeah" stated Angela undressing him with her eyes_

"_No!" exclaimed Bones_

_He chuckled to himself ad thought 'If only she did wear that outfit, then I might have an excuse to-''His train of thought cut off by Brennan, 'Shit! Shes saying something!'_

"_-and maybe you would want to come with us, Angela says the club will be very 'Hip' and 'Cool'...Booth, did you hear me? We are going to Blaze?"_

"_Oh, Yeah...OH of course Bones, I'll go." he said catching on at the last second, glancing at Angela who had that crazy intuitionist smile 'Oh I know he likes this outfit, why don't they just get it on already!' _

_Now Booth and Angela were lkost and thought, Brennan still talking "-should be fun, but the drinks may not be...Are you guys even Listening?"_

"_No" Angela piped up_

"_Yes! Of course Bones" Booth lied, and both women knew it._

After that she was fuzzy, she remembered getting in Booth's car Around 6:00 and heading to 'Club Blaze' as they walked in Angela waved them over to her booth where, Hodgins, Zach, Cam and Sweets sit next to her. Angela had already ordered drinks and of course, she had ordered Brennan 'Sex on a Beach' finally, Dr. Temperance Brennan could understand the mind of Angela. She wanted her and Booth to have sex on the beach. Sadly, she didn't order Booth a drink and she felt singled out but, as faithfully as ever he walked her to the bar and ordered for her and him, realizing she hated the drink from Angela. _Such. A. Gentleman._ She only remembered this specific thought and then POOF, her memory was gone. She knew all to well her memory could not be gone literally, but that's what it felt like though it was more likely that she was just under the influence of alcohol and she didn't remember it. She refused to open her eyes for fear of what she might see. Her fear of the unknown. _Irrational!_ She thought...but still afraid, so just sat and tried to remember...anything...everything. Slowly, she squinted one eye open...

* * *

**So do i go on? i might stop next chapter... i dont know =\**

**But anyways, You know what im waiting for...**

**Review God Dammit!**


	2. A Remorseful Booth

**Yay second story, Booth POV. Next story they meet in the middle, I promise! I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but please don't let that scare you away, If i made it longer it wouldn't make sense. If you want i could combine the Booth and Brennan POV to one story and make the next chapter in both their mind sets. Review and tell me what you think =D**

**

* * *

**

Silence...he opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. Long hallway, bathroom on the right, dresser, T.V. and a nightstand. Classic hotel room style. Okay so he was in a not so expensive Hotel with.._Oh my..who is that?... _his sniper senses picking up a heat body from behind him. He looked around again, clothes on the floor condom package on the night stand.._My Shirt..? where was his shirt...Ah,_ the body behind him must be wearing it. _Oh shit condom package! _Another forgotten one night stand with a woman who undoubtedly looked like Brennan, but not her. That's how it always goes. He looked at the clothes again, at least she looked like Brennan but she smelled like beer, but he came from a club last night and so did he. Last night he was with Angela and Brennan at an Club Blaze and drank one to many beers with her but didn't leave with her. She most likely went home with Angela again or took a cab considering Hodgins may have taken Angela home. At least he got lucky when Angela was drunk, but oh no, not booth. No matter how drunk he got Brennan they always went their separate ways after. He was still slightly inebriated _Great now I'm thinking like Bones _Ok, think Seeley, what went down last night? His mind flashed back.

_He stood on the platform as he watched Angela skip into Bones' office carrying a plastic covered clothes to wear tonight, She was setting him up again. Getting her to go out, get drunk and have fun with him. Sadly, always good clean fun. He watched Angela's stance that demanded attention, and Bones look up from her microscope, and say something, exasperated. He watched them talk for a while until he saw his name on Angela's lips and Bones refusal of going no doubt. He decided he would walk over until he saw Angela unzip the bag, he saw clothes, sexy, skimpy clothes that might just be on His Bones later tonight. He watched in fascination as Bones caved under her best friend. He couldn't tell about what though, then he saw Angela Say his name a few more times , so he walked to the door and leaned against it throwing in a charm smile at Bones _

"_ANGELA!" Brennan jumped out of her chair just as he walked in, and he blushed, they were talking about him._

"_You ladies talking 'bout me?" he questioned with a knowing smirk._

"_Oh, Yeah" stated Angela undressing him with her eyes he chuckled inwardly at this, 'Third time today Ange.' he thought._

"_No!" exclaimed Bones his smile faded a bit at her immediate yet negative response._

_Then he got lost in thought and chuckled to himself about the outfit 'If only she did wear that outfit, then I might have an excuse to-''His train of thought cut off by Brennan, 'Shit! Shes saying something!'_

"_-and maybe you would want to come with us, Angela says the club will be very 'Hip' and 'Cool'...Booth, did you hear me? We are going to Blaze?"_

"_Oh, Yeah...OH of course Bones, I'll go." he said catching on at the last second, glancing at Angela who had that crazy intuitionist smile 'Oh I know he likes this outfit, why don't they just get it on already!' _

_Now Booth and Angela were lost and thought, Brennan still talking "-should be fun, but the drinks may not be...Are you guys even Listening?"_

"_No" Angela piped up_

"_Yes! Of course Bones" Booth lied, and both women knew it._

"Still, Bones want to go together? Conserve the planet," he winked. He never believed that but carpool saving the world was his only excuse.

"Okay Booth, Pick me up at 6:00?" she smiled and he almost got lost in it but hastily replied "Your Place?" he hoped so, he could arrive early and spend time with her after she showered 'Ah..Bones,, in a towel...' she nodded and he and Angela left for the day. He went back to the Hoover building and remembered getting to her house and the Club...but not much else. When they got to the club he remembered Angela waving them over to her booth where, Hodgins, Zach, Cam and Sweets sat with her. Angela had handed Bones a 'Sex on a Beach' and he smiled at the innuendo but knew she hated those. So he walked her to the bar and ordered for him and his Bones. Hoping saving her from Angela earned him some points. After a few more drinks he was lost, no memory and in need of aspirin. He didn't want to wake the sleeping woman behind him but he had to soon _Just get up and face the music Seeley, you can do it_ but instead he looked around the hotel more, The door wasn't look the 'Do not Disturb' sign was out though and the bathroom light was on. He sort of remembered the woman getting up and peeing in the middle of the night...or throwing up. He looked and found a perfect necklace for Bones. Man, this one was a Bones twin in clothing but he feared what she might look like, he was drunk after all. A few days after he got her to eat his pie it was always like this, going home with strangers just so he would stop think of Bones. _That fork..man oh man... _It was the same though, they didn't talk right, look right or dress right. If he was lucky he found 2 out of 3 but no one could match his Bones. The usually never talked right, but once he found someone who did.

* * *

**Okay, so review...? PLEASE! xD (Also i'm trying to distinguish booths mind but cant find enough metaphors to ,make him seem...well...Booth-y. You know? So any metaphors, please put them in a review or PM)**


	3. Waking Up Together

**Yay Chapter 3! So guys, How did you like the first two chapters? I am so happy you actually read and reviewed it all so thanks to my readers for keeping me going =D**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Bones, the show, the books, the actors, none of it. But yes, David B. will be mine soon ;D**

**

* * *

**

He finally decided to get up and deal with the faceless woman lying behind him and just as he did he felt her stir.

They both sat up at the same time and just stared at each other in shock. She was the first too speak. "Excuse me, I need to vomit." she bolted to the bathroom. _Damn, I'm gonna be sick I sat up way to fast._ Then her mind stop compartmentalizing and contemplated _Booth! _She ran out of the bathroom for a minute and stared at his blank, shocked face. _Damn he's hot...wait what does this mean?_ "Booth...?"she whispered faintly and shakily then ran back to the bathroom sick to her stomach. _If only I hadn't drank so much this wouldn't be happening and I could talk to Booth. Oh god what if he hates me?_

"Brennan.." he could barely breathe but had enough sense to swipe the condom package off the table, he didn't want to scare her off before they finished talking about this.

_Shes actually here! Snap out of it, talk to her say something else! _"Are you okay?" Damn not what he had planned but its a start, he tried again "Brennan, I didn't mean to make you sick are you okay?" he tried to fix this,_ I can't believe she is so sick of the thought of even sleeping in the same bed as me that it makes her throw up! This is bad, very bad what do I do what do I do! _So he started to pray.

Until he heard a faint " Not you..." from her he almost cried with joy "Too much..." he went to get her something from the mini fridge and aspirin as she finished her sentence "..Alcohol" he was so happy he wasn't the thing making her sick that he forgot to figure out what happened last night but she beat him to it anyways and he was fine with that, "What exactly happened last night?" she asked as she left the bathroom, he handed her the aspirin and ginger ale to ease her stomach "I don't know... he confessed _I'm pretty certain we had sex _he smiled inwardly she didn't need that bit of information until he was sure she was okay with it.

"What? Whats with the grin?" _He knows something that I don't know she thought, what is he keeping from me?_

She is reading me to well...maybe I can lie my way out of this "Well I just woke up next to the most beautiful woman in the world and I have no idea how it happened, I guess that's just Irony for ya hmm?" okay so he didn't lie exactly, just a little white one.

_He called me beautiful..._ "There's no way you can know that, have out met every woman on the planet? I don't think so, and even if you did I'm pretty sure I would be the most beautiful," she still smiled at the thought.

"Nope, no fooling me Bones, I saw that you like the fact, no matter how irrational it is, that I think your beautiful." his heart skipped a beat,_ Come on Bones, give me something to work with I saw the smile, just admit it... you like compliments._

"Fine, I do appreciate the fact that you can observe the way I look in the morning and still can think I'm beautiful."she winced hoping she chose the right word to explain the way she felt about his compliment.

"You are beautiful Bones, no matter what time of day" O_h crap, was that too far? I take it back! Please don't shut me out just yet, bear with me temperance,_ "Okay we established your gorgeous, so how do we figure out what happened last night?"

Her smiled was stretched from ear to ear _He said it twice and then he called me gorgeous._ She felt as if her heart was floating and she has never even acted upon these thoughts before, "What did happen last night," _that made me feel this way about you_ she finished internally.

"I have no idea but we can go talk to Angela. Lets get dressed and find out-"

"Yes Angela might have some insight about what happened but she may be just as inebriated as we were," she knew for a fact that Angela drank more, but she also had a higher tolerance level-

"Bones," he pulled her from her thoughts one more time, "Hmm?" she said bending over to gather her clothes "Yeah Booth?"

_Oh my God her butt...in my shirt... _he started listing Saints silently as bent over 3 more times to grab her clothes _St. John, St. Peter, St. Paul, St. Joseph, St. Oh..My..Dear..God. I'm going to hell, yup straight to hell for Seeley Booth _"My...My Shirt Bones" he gulped.

"What?" she was confused and didn't think he was making sense. She watched his strained face but couldn't place the emotion there, "Whats wrong Booth?"

He open his mouth only to find it dry and not cooperating, he tried again "Bones, Your..Your..My shirt is.." he couldn't breathe...

She looked down at her self and finally caught his meaning, she was in his shirt, bending over .. _I could have fun with this... _"I don't know what that means...?" _but I shouldn't..hmm _"Oh.. Sorry..." she scurried to the bathroom and tossed the shirt at the gaping Booth and apologized once more.

She was fully dressed and out of the bathroom by the time he came out of shock, She did it on purpose, oh god whats going on here why can't I breathe? In...Out...Oh god even that's sexual I have to get out of my own head Oh no I can't stop-

"Booth, stop daydreaming!" Thank god she said something or he would have trouble explaining the tent under the covers. He got up slowly, taking the sheet with him, grabbed his clothes off the floor and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

**How was that? A little twist is coming soon, but keep reading =D Otherwise you'll never find out if the actually did anything in that Hotel Room. Oh yeahhh xD**


	4. A Sleepy Angela

**Sorry, but weekends are my time =) My chapters are short so I can post more than one a day, Today I might post one after this little paragraph, and try to finish a whole new one Rebecca's Fault, Go check it out =D Again, no shame in persuading you to go read, and review this chapter and all others.**

**So review! You could win a date with David B! Haha not really, sorry he's mine. So this is like the morning after them still ignoring the fact that they may or may not have had SEX! Oh goodness, what will I write next, I'm throwing in a twist though. XD I love to make you guys squirm xD jk. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, as sad as it is.**

**Sorry, but MORE REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS. Thts jst how I roll byotch ;)

* * *

**

**Angela's House: 11:45 AM**

Brennan rung the doorbell three times, knocked once, than twice, and finally just used her key and made the familiar trip down the hall up the stairs to Angela's bedroom just to find her and a sleeping Hodgins cuddled together.

After a few minutes of soft "Wake up Ange," 's Booth got frustrated and shook Angela awake threatening to use his gun, if needed. "You don't even have your gun," Bones whispered.

Booth laughed and whispered "Yeah but they don't know that," back to her. Angela and Hodgins both wide awake and as confused as Brennan and Booth. After a few minutes of questioning all they could get out of Ange was a "Sorry Sweetie, you have to find out for yourself. I can't tell you, partially because I can not begin to explain what was going on between you too, and also because I was with Hodgie." she finished with a wink and a smile at Hodgins, who hadn't said a word since they got there.

* * *

**Since this story was short maybe a long rhyme to get your Review juices flowing?**

**Here's one;**

'**Twas late at night when I sat composing, Somewhat edging on the verge of dozing,  
That I found myself fade away, As I let my thoughts go astray.  
Then a thought managed to set me straight; It made me start to contemplate.  
"What a pity it 'tis to have to write These stories til far into the night!  
The more I stay in this chair seated, The more my energy's depleted."  
Soon my straining eyes grew bleary As my mind became too weary.  
"A story to change the ways of their life! A means to an end of all this strife!  
Here I shall write a story so fine That freedom from writing should forever be mine!"  
The words soon began to flow on the page. "A story that is good for any age!"  
Then it was done, in all of its might. A chapter that I knew would be just right.  
Later that week I was very dismayed, To get no reviews. **

**My friend, some day you may have to admit That your creativity really does have a limit.  
So, if your story does not inspire Just keep writing in the light of the fire,**

**You will get that review, not today not tomorrow,**

**But soon my fair fellow, a member shall write**

**And the joy that courses through, the veins of red will make you follow**

**With another chapter Ahead!**


	5. Authors Note

A/N

Okayy.. so I've been gone for a while..and I'm done writing, I just can't. Sorry.


End file.
